Stranger Than Fiction
by MethodOfInsanity
Summary: Once an experiment, now a part of the nearly extinct human population after she was found and revived by our lovely little blond human Fionna. She had past relations with a boy named Marshall, will he allow her into his world once more? Rating for slight profanity. Marshall LeeXOc MarshallXOc MarshyXOC
1. Chapter 1

***Note***  
**this part of the story** is dated to back **when Marshall was **still just **the vampire prince**.  
Just saying.  
Carry on.

**Info:** Once an experiment, now a part of the nearly extinct human population after she was found and revived by our lovely little blond human Fionna. She had past relations with a boy named Marshall, will he allow her into his world once more? Marshall LeeXOc.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except** my **OC** and **plot** line.

**Chapter One:** The beginning of an end.

* * *

My eyes were shrouded with a thick black cloth that was hindering me from seeing anything.  
My breath was labored and I was laying on a steely metal bed which was cool to the touch, it was making me shiver profusely for I only but just wore a thin patient gown.

It were all I had been permitted to wear.

A bead of nervous sweat was cascading down my forehead as I heard the animalistic and somewhat human screams coming from all around me.

These walls were never good for blocking out unnecessary sounds.

I felt something sharp prod against the large blue vein in my wrist and I gave a quiet whimper, a form of silently begging my persecutor to be gentle.

The object jabbed into me, not yet breaking skin but it made me fear what form of injection would be infused with my blood this time.  
My fists clenched tightly as my body tensed up on reflex.  
"Heh heh, relax my dear little Haku, or this could hurt far more worse than you're expecting it to." You could hear the amusement in his somewhat monotone voice, the way he said it made me feel anything but reassured.  
None the less I forced myself to relax anyway, instead I chose to think of something more soothing, like the boy I met outside by the gate, we had promised to meet each other again every night since that faithful day, I just hope that this doesn't kill me before I get to meet him again.

Searing hot pain ripped through my flesh as I felt the large needle force its' way into my veins.

The liquid that was intruding into my bloodstream seemed to set my whole arm on fire from the inside out.

Invisible flames licked at my blood cells and traveled along side them as it fought in its quest to reach my heart; that way it would be spread throughout the whole of my body. I was being burned alive by nonexistent flames coming from within.

A faint, dull ringing was being produced from my ears and it was causing me to become somewhat lightheaded.

_'Am I... Screaming?'_

I was in fact screaming.  
I could hear it now, the velocity of my screams sounded unimaginably loud and painful, but I couldn't stop, not as long as this fire kept eating away at me.

My animalistic calls joined with the others and now I could understand their pain just a bit more.

I couldn't make out what I was saying within my screams, but I was calling for someone, someone to help put out this fire.

Yet there was no one.

I was struggling to claw at myself but my arms were bound tightly, there was no escape from this hell.

_'Help me please! Somebody! ...anybody...'_

There was the sound of something large thumping onto the ground, but my pleas drowned it out. Then there was nothing but dark, pitch black, lonely, emptiness.

I welcomed it greatfully.

**-FlashBack-**

I was in an open area, the test building far off in the distance to my right and a large, electric fence to the near left.  
My back was leaning up against a colossal-like hallow tree.

It could be assumed that this was the only tree for miles. Even though it's dead and will probably fall over soon it makes me happy to see such a huge tree within the fences proximity.

I was currently gazing up at the waning moon, wondering when 'he' was going to show up, it's usually a little earlier than this when he does pop up.

"Well hello there stranger." I felt a light tapping on my shoulder, the action caused me to smile just a fraction.  
_Speak of the devil_. Or in this case, **the demon**.

"What do you want?" I retorted, trying to conceal my smirk.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to swing by and play with my favorite toy." his dark red eyes were glistening with amusement in the moonlight.

"Well you better go find it for I see no toy within this given proximity, sir." I spoke smoothly, shutting my eyes as if to say I were getting ready to rest.

"Hmm that's too bad, I suppose I'll just have to stay with you, a mere human, then." He exclaimed, flicking his obsidian black hair dramatically.

"Oh? Well pray tell, what could you, for whatever reason, need with a simpleton such as a mortal?" I replied, mimicking his prestigious tone. I was internally laughing at his little game as I too flicked my long bangs out of my now open eyes.

He put a finger under his chin, a look of deep thought gracing his beautiful features, "Hmm you're right, you common folk aren't much for entertainment." He insinuated jokingly from his lounging position in the air.

I rolled my azure eyes. "Whatever, are you just going to float all night or would you take a seat Marshy?" I asked the younger boy as I patted the abnormally dry grass beside me.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh? Are you jealous?" He said with a smirk, he even did a backflip.

"Pfft why would I be? Show off." I brought my hands and cupped them in front of myself, concentrating on them, trying to use my abnormal powers as well.  
Marshall was now hovering over my shoulder trying to get a better look, seemingly intrigued.

My once peach colored skin was now changing into a more blueish hue as my eyes were glowing almost white-like, an object was forming within my hands that was completely made out of ice.

When it was finally complete he made a whistling sound of sorts and took the thing from me. It was in a complicated rose shape, the petals formed to perfection.

A simple technique really.

"This looks legit! So is that one of your new powers?" I blushed slightly at the compliment, he was still staring at it like some happy child that just got a new present.

"Yeah I just got it today. This time though it was as if my whole body had frozen completely from the inside out. Yet the first three I only had a dull stinging feeling engulf me." I frowned at the memory.

"Hmm so that means you have the ability to control air, water, earth, and ice. I suppose that means they're giving you the elements." He scrunched up his face, frowning deeply. I only nodded solemnly at his analyzation.

"Next is going to be worse." His voice was unusually serious, and he was looking at me with is dark yet red eyes, almost worriedly.

"How do you know?" I met his gaze, yet mine held confusion.

"It's most likely fire." He stated simply.

"Ahh." Was my anti-climatic reply.

I returned my azure orbs to my hands, they were once again that normal peachy-flesh color.  
I started to flex my fingers.

"Could you deal with it?" He had covered my small hand with his much larger slender one.  
I took in the sight of our hands, fingers slowly interlacing.

My heart was picking up speed.

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

"It's going to burn." He said as he studied my face.

"All I know is that the burning sensation is going to be excruciatingly painful." He finally intertwined his fingers with mine completely. They were cold and it sent goose bumps down my arm.

"Promise me you'll be okay." He said in a commanding voice.

I smiled at how cliché those words were.  
Especially for someone as young as him.

"I promise."

He returned my smile, his stunningly white fangs glistened beautifully within the moonlight.

"You better." He winked which caused me to roll my eyes again, my smile never faltering.

He retreated from our grip and I found myself longing for his cool touch once more.

"If I ever need you, would you come to me?" I asked shyly, meeting his confused look.

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head, making him seem innocent.

Although he was anything but.

"Well if it hurts a lot, would you come and help me out, _bro_? I can usually deal with pain pretty well but if it hurts as much as you say it will I'd rather not be stuck passed out with one of those creepy doctors... I hear what they do with the girls that are defenseless and-" he ruffled my hair playfully, effectively cutting me off.

"Of course I would." He smiled at me reassuringly, it's hard to resist such a smile.

Curse him and his princely demon charm.

**-FlashBackOver-**

When I finally regained consciousness I could hear a soothing male voice in my ears, it sounded like someone singing.

"_You call me strong, you call me weak But still your secrets I will keep, You took for granted all the times I never let you down._"

My head was comfortably resting on their lap while they were gently running fingers thoroughly through my long platinum blonde hair.

"_You stumbled in and bumped your head If not for me then you'd be dead I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_."

There was a dull ache all throughout my body but it was on the verge of completely subsiding.

I reluctantly opened my eyes to take in the face of my singer.

Their eyes were situated on the full moon and its rays highlighted his features making him look enchanting.

It was no doubt Marshall Lee the vampire '_prince_' himself.

"_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might, Kryptonite-_"

He cut himself off to glance at me noticing I was awake, a relieved grin spread out across his facial features.

"Well it looks like the princess has finally awoken huh?" he said teasingly, his words roused a blush from me.

"Yeah cause I'm totally princess material." I retorted along with an eye roll.  
"How long was this '_princess_' out anyway?"

He looked away frowning in thought.  
"I'm not entirely sure... About a full night in a half counting this night."

I took in his words slowly.

'_I've been out for that long?_'

As if reading my mind he said,

"Yeah its been a while. Actually you owe me one for rushing there, in the hot ass sun mind you, and dragging your lard buns out of that freaky ass room." He stuck his tongue out at me.

My eyes did a quick sweep over the area, we were by the tree as usual but next to it was a large overcoat and a giant hat. Along with those items was a huge black umbrella.

'_He went through all that trouble...?_'

"Hey I'm not that heavy!" I huffed in annoyance.  
"What happened anyway? ...All I remember is flames and then I passed out..."

"Lets just say I kept my promise." He winked at me and I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Marshall." I situated myself on his lap to where I could wrap my arms around his shoulders and give him a hug.

He seemed caught off guard because it took him a little time to return it by wrapping his own arms around my waist awkwardly.

"No problem." His warm breath tickled my ear.

We were so close my head was spinning, his wonderfully intoxicating scent was all around me, sheathing me like a warm blanket.

I retreated from the hug and saw that his cheeks were a shade darker than they normally were.

The sight made me happy.

_...I hope to stay in this blissful state forever..._

* * *

-**MethodOfInsanity**

Alright you guys I hope you enjoyed this little piece of literature I decided to type up and publish.  
If you're confused about the whole predicament that my OC has landed herself in or why Marshall is for some reason there then don't worry, it will all be explained the further you read on, which you hopefully will.

I try my hardest and **it would be amazing if one of you** would like to be a **beta reader** or a **co-worker** with me on this project of mine (:

I look forward for when we meet again.

**By the way** her name is **Haku**, she has **long platinum blonde hair** and **azure blue eyes**.  
Shes around the **age of 16-18**, I'm **not sure** yet, and **Marshall is** like **12-14**, still **not sure** lol.  
Although **he wont stay that way for long** and you'll obviously see why in the future c;


	2. Chapter 2: These Strange Occurrences

**Chapter 2:** These strange occurrences

**-Past Events-**

A young Haku at the ripe age of thirteen was running around with her two younger siblings as her parents watched with a smile playing on both their faces.

"You're it!" Haku yelled triumphantly as the palm of her hand connected with the back of her younger brother.

He had blonde hair that was a much darker shade than Haku's, and light blue eyes that twinkled with mischief.

"Hey no fair! I was totally distracted by this cool looking thing!" He called to Haku, pouting, as he pointed at an arrow on one of the many trees.

"It just flew right passed my face!" This alerted their father as he released his wife's' hand to get a better inspection of the arrow that was almost responsible for his younger child's' death.

There was a small note attached.

"What is this...?" He mumbled as he reached for the weapon that almost nearly impaled his son.

He unfolded the paper with care, making sure not to tear it or cause any indents that could make the words smudge.

"_Dear Mister or Mistress,_"  
He rose a skeptical eyebrow at the odd introduction.

"_We must regretfully inform you that the war has reached it's peak on our frail and limited human bodies.  
This letter was distributed to inform you that the military has decided to use the advanced technology of today as a way of hopefully ending this war altogether._ _  
As our weapons become more useless our most highly qualified scientists have come up with a way to outmatch our enemies by creating superhuman soldiers to aid us in battle..._"

Haku's father paused at this line and chose to reread the whole paragraph once more which only confused him further. Why did these people find it necessary to contact them about war strategies?  
He read on.

"_We find that children are the most useful for their bodies are more healthy and able to sustain injections when given them..._"

It clicked in his mind now.  
They wanted his precious children to use as test subjects for war.

What was he to do?

"_Do not try to escape the inevitable.  
We know exactly who we send these letters out to and running from the government is an impossible task to try and_ _accomplish._"

He stopped reading altogether when he heard his dear wife let out a wail of anguish as she spotted a heard of people in metal armor headed in their general direction. His eyes widened when he looked from the soldiers to his three children all huddled together looking terrified and shaking visibly.

"No!" He bellowed in a commanding tone at the men, all still continuing their march in unison.

"You shall not take them!" Their father commanded as he ran in front of his children, arms outstretched as if trying to protect them.

The men didn't faultier.  
They have had the same reaction many, many times before.

* * *

_She'd never seen her siblings since._

**-Third person!-**

A redish hue illuminated the room as the emergency sirens blared their call, alerting people of imminent danger and to vacate the building.

"What's going on?" Our lovely protagonist stated groggily, not really asking anyone in particular yet still hoping for an answer as she frantically threw the covers off of herself and started getting dressed immediately after noticing the importance of the blaring red lights and the loud noise.

"I don't know exactly what's going on anymore but apparently something is going down that involves the war and some sort of bomb." a strained female voice announced to her.

The owner of the voice was her longtime and faithful companion - Navi.

Navi stood at about 5"6' or 5"7' in height (she wasn't really sure), and she was pretty thin compared to most of the girls that were being held here.  
She had black hair that reached to her shoulders and her eyes were of a strange gray shade.

Her attire consisted of a panda hat she had since the day she was brought here and her shirt was white with black sleeves, along with black trimming.  
She was also wearing black shorts and black socks with white trimming.

Navi was obviously going for a very panda like theme.

"What do you mean a bomb!? This whole facility was created to take people and mutate them into being the ultimate soldier! Are you saying all of our suffering was for nothing?" Haku's eyes were shimmering in what little light they had, tears were threatening to spill over.

"Haku..." Navi whispered quietly, looking down, almost as if she was ashamed.

"No... No. Its not your fault. I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's not like you knew this was going to happen... *sigh* Let's just get out of here or something..." Navi nodded solemnly as she resumed collecting he items into her black carrier bag.

"Ya know, if there's anything you'd like to take I can put it in my bag for you..." She mumbled.

"I'd like that." Haku replied, trying to smile but failed, as she collected any valuables that she couldn't bare the thought of losing.

Those items consisted of her diary, the pair of sai she had gotten from her parents, and the scrapbook of all the people she had ever met in this training facility.

"That's about it aside from clothes or anything." Navi just nodded again as she took the sheathed weapons and threw them into the bag first, next she gently placed in the scrapbook and diary on top.

"I have an extra bag for any clothes and food you think we might need. Hurry." Her ebony haired friend pointed to the colossal sized white bag sitting on her small twin sized bed.  
It was already filled with Navi's clothes.

"Got'cha." Haku said as she made her way over to the bag and began rapidly filling it with her clothes and necessities.

Afterwards we find them running for their lives out of the building as they began heading for the electric fence.

Once they were able to see it within the distance Haku could make out the image of her very large, and self claimed, tree.

Only this time it looks to be broken and leaning across the now destroyed fence.  
The platinum haired teen felt her heart yearn for the old tree but she knew she couldn't stop running.

Not yet anyway.

"Look Haku! This tree is perfectly over the electric fence cutting off its power! We could totally cross it safely." Navi was smiling at the revelation but Haku just felt more dread.

'_Even in death you still serve me great aid old friend._' Was her silent goodbye as she crossed the tree along with Navi.

**-Time skip!-**

It has been approximately two weeks since they had left the facility, and around three days since the bomb went off ending the 'Mushroom war'.

Haku and Navi has searched endlessly for other signs of life but since the bomb went off and created this strange miasma everything around them seemed to be dying.  
As if it was draining the life right out of them.

Even Navi's only resort to fighting this radiation had been to revert into her animal form, that form obviously being a small panda bear.

If it wasn't for the fact that her powers helped her fight off the radiation seeping into her pores she'd be dead by now, but man was she feeling drained.

Sure they had a decent amount of food and water for sustenance but the radiation was having it's effects on her, only its process was slower than that of others.

The worst part of it all was that she hasn't even spotted Marshall Lee in all of this havoc.

'_Oh I hope he's okay_.' She thought to herself.

"Na-Navi.. I, I need to rest. J-just for a quick m-moment." Her words came out jumbled and stuttered, most likely from the pain her body was put in, but Navi could understand her just fine.

The panda-girl looked around to make sure the area was okay and decided to go to a nearby house-like building.

"Alright, we'll rest here."

"T-thank you." Was Haku's reply as she promptly fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, using the white bag that was filled with clothes as a make shift cushion. She was immediately asleep.

Navi looked at her blonde friend in worried concern.

She didn't want her to die like the others assumedly had. Haku was all she had left.

Truthfully Navi had seen many people, all of whom had mutated into some strange half-human creature, obviously created by the radiation of the bomb.  
The terrifying images would forever be burned into her, now scarred, young mind.

Luckily Haku hadn't witnessed this.  
Not yet anyway.

Navi decided that she would go outside and scour this building for anything worthwhile so back outside she went.

* * *

Navi had searched around the place twice and all she found was household appliances, deteriorated/dissolved bodies and whatnot.

At least she was able to find a blanket and some pillows for Haku.

Now it was time to look about the land outside.

As she passed her sleeping friend quietly she heard an odd rumbling noise.  
Startled by the abruptness of the strange sounds she looked around frantically.

What she saw she would never un-see.  
Haku was lying there and her whole body was turning a pale blue whilst her skin was emanating a bright white light.

But that wasn't all.

Tremors started shaking the building to its very foundation.  
Then ice started forming, almost surrounding Haku completely in a frozen dome.

"HAKU!" Navi screamed as she lunged for her friend, trying desperately to shake her awake the best she could in her form.

A lightbulb seemed to go off in Navi's head as she realized she couldn't _fight_ this ice prison, although she could _protect_ her friend from it to the best of her ability.

Time was somewhat going in slow motion as Navi's form kept getting larger and larger until she completely engulfed Haku's small, glowing frame.

Next, time sped up and the ice covered the two, locking them in it's time-resisting, frozen yet strangely not cold, sphere shaped prison.

* * *

**-MethodOfInsanity**

I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far!

**I see that I have some followers (;**

That warms my heart, however, it would be amazing if you guys could **give me** some **constructive criticism** cause I feel that I kinda just threw you into the life of Haku and Navi but I've been contemplating on these chapters for quite a while and I couldn't think of any other way to do it lol

Which is exactly why **I need a co-worker** on this project!

So **Review** and **tell me what you think**!

Anyway that's it for now guys, I'll try to **update** this story **daily** and I already have chapter 3 typed out, next we finally get to meet someone we all know, and hopefully love (;


End file.
